


What I’m Willing to Lose for You

by Anges_Bisous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anges_Bisous/pseuds/Anges_Bisous
Summary: (This is mostly inspired by the song “Little Miss Perfect,” by Joriah Kwame)Marco was always seen as the perfect boy. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect future, perfect. His parents thought he would grow up to meet a perfect girl that he would marry and have a perfect family with.Marco has developed a crush on Jean Kirstein and he doesn’t want anyone to be disappointed in him.(Sorry this was rushed.)
Relationships: IDontKnowWhatShipsToUse, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, helpmelol, marcojean
Kudos: 7





	What I’m Willing to Lose for You

I’m sorry about the horrible summary. Also, I don’t have enough time to write a real chapter so I’m just writing this so I can at least remember this idea. I have tons of ideas for MarcoJean stories so there are going to be tons of stories without real chapters because I want to at least remember my ideas. One again I apologize for this being so rushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this awful story set up- I’m really busy atm and I’m just trying to get my stories created so I can update when I get free time.


End file.
